Anyone?
by AliceFace
Summary: Just a story i wrote for class and thought that i should post it. : Bella is the only one left, everyone else had disappeared...what could she do? what should she do? plz tell me what you guys think. :


Anyone?

By:AliceFace

I was standing in the middle of a dark forest when I heard a low growl. My heart started beating faster and my breath came out short and shallow, making little clouds that float toward the full moon. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, my heartbeat throbbing in my ears. I could only see what the cloudy skies allowed. I could make out the looming figures of the trees crowded around me. The low growl echoes through the still air. _Something's watching me. _  
"Hello? I-Is anyone there?" my voice came out as a whispered choke. What a stupid question. If there _was_ anyone, they wouldn't be able to understand me. They're howling for goodness sake! I felt a strange pull toward the growl, like it was calling me. I took a hesitant step toward it and stood stiff for a few minutes, listening for a reaction. I took another step closer, letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in and let go of the tension in my shoulders. I jumped when I heard a rustle from the bushes a few yards away, something was moving. _Is it moving toward me?_ The rustling got louder, the voice in my head screamed for me to run, run like I hadn't run before. Fighting the urge to go toward it, and the screaming in my head protesting against it, I stepped back. The rustling stopped, it was quiet again. I looked around me for a sign of movement or life. My gaze centered on the point where the pull was strongest. There, in the shadow of a huge oak tree, stood a wolf as big as a horse. It howled and came charging toward me. I screamed and tried to run but I tripped over my own foot. I landed square on my back and was now staring into the eyes of the werewolf only yards away. It leaped.

I sat up straight in my bed, trying to catch my breath and trying to not wake my Edward up. _Was that wolf Jacob?_  
"Just a dream," I whispered. Rolling my eyes as I laid my head on my pillow. "A scary dream." I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. After a few attempts at stopping the subject from creeping back into my mind, I gave up. _Why exactly did I have this dream?_ I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. _Ugh._ My stomach rumbled and I thought about that chocolate cake Esme baked the night before. I slipped out of my bed and tip-toed down the stairs. We all shared the second floor while all the family rooms shared the first floor. We did have a fully furnished basement but that was for guests and storage. I sneaked into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. I opened the fridge and let the cool air wash over me. It felt good after that scary dream. I eyed the cake and went to get a knife, when I heard footsteps. Since the cake was off-limits I closed the fridge and hid in the pantry. I had a sudden urge to scare one of my brothers. They just _loved _teasing me about my edginess. I figured this was a good chance at revenge. A shadow moved across the room and stopped in front of the pantry door. My heartbeat kicked up a notch as I got ready to jump out. _One._ The shadow shifted an inch like the person is looking around. _Two._ I steadied myself since I'm a total klutz. _Three! _I threw open the doors and leaped out, hoping to slam into whoever was there. The room was empty. It was just me and my shadow. I looked around trying to make sense of what just happened. I got nothing. Officially freaked out I got myself I glass of water and headed back upstairs, not bothering to be quiet. I wiggled into my bed and closed my eyes. Gradually my heartbeat returned to normal and I drifted into nothingness.

I woke to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.  
"Bella? Edward?Sweet-hearts? C'mon guys, time to wake up. Breakfast is waiting downstairs." Esme said gently as she peaked into our room. She left my door open and headed downstairs. I got out of bed and slipped into clothes for the day. As I brushed my hair I thought about last night. _That was really weird._ I brushed my teeth, said morning to Edward and then headed downstairs as well.  
"Morning everyone," I mumbled as I got into my usual seat. The smell of pancakes and coffee floated in the air. _Something's off.  
_"Hey, where's Emmett?" I asked, confused. Everyone looked around the room. No one seemed to have noticed it before either.  
"I'm not sure," Edward said picking up his empty plate. "I haven't seen him all morning." _So someone did notice._  
"Will you please check on him?" Rosalie asked. She was easily the prettiest of the bunch. We were all pretty, but adopted. Carlisle and Esme got married when they were really young, but could never have kids. So they adopted Edward, Rosalie and Alice from family members that didn't plan on having their kids, and couldn't support them. Edward and I are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett as well as Jasper and Alice. I might be 18, but I fell in love.  
"No problem," Edward tried to answer with a pancake stuffed in his mouth. After he swallowed he said, "He's probably still on you tube." We all laughed, a sound of bells echoing through the house. Emmett and you tube have been inseparable since yesterday when he discovered it. I smiled up at him when he walked by brushing against my shoulder.

About half an hour passed and neither of them returned. The room went still with worry. Jasper stood up with his plate and mumbled,  
"My turn," he walked around us and headed up the stairs. _Uh-oh, something's still not right._ I looked around the room and realized Esme was missing too. She was always the quiet one so no one really notices when she left the room.  
"Did Esme go up too?" I asked.  
"I dunno," said Rosalie. "I think she went downstairs or something."  
"Yepp, downstairs." Alice chimed in. "I think…" she added. I got up and put my plate in the sink. _Where is everyone?_ Carlisle is at work, Esme is most likely downstairs, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were supposedly upstairs. Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone bounced through the house. I headed to the living room and picked it up.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
_"Where is everyone?" _A quiet female voice asked. _  
_"Um…why do you ask? Who is this?"  
The woman laughed hysterically and hung up.  
_Whoa, weird dreams, disappearing shadows, missing family? This is really weird.  
_I headed back to the dining room, and stopped short. No one there, everyone is gone. The phone rang again. This time I refused to pick it up. I ran through the house and up the stairs.  
"HELLO?" I called into the hallway. I jogged through and opened every door, peeking in. I couldn't find anyone. Everyone was gone. When I reached the last door on the floor, I stopped. I reached out and touched the cold handle. Slowly I turned it. The ringing started up again, and I let go of the doorknob. I looked down the hall toward the stairs. _One more room._ Grabbed the knob again and threw the door open.  
"Hello?"I peeked around the corner and walked in. "Guys, this isn't funny," I said a little more loudly. "Guys?Edward? Oh, c'mon this is so eighth grade." I walked back into the hallway, unsure of what to do now. The ring echoed through the house. I ran to the living room and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" I squeaked  
_"Pssssst, a hint?" _the woman asked.  
"Uh. O-okay?" I replied.  
_"The basement." _Her shrill laugh buzzed through the phone, and she hung-up.  
I put the phone down and stood there for a few seconds, considering my options. I could call Carlisle, but he was busy at work. _Wasn't he supposed to have today off? They probably called him in. Again. _I could call the police, but they usually make things worse. So all that was left for me to do was go into the basement.

I readied myself, checking internally that I wouldn't feint or collapse. I paid close attention to my balance as I walked toward the basement door. I grabbed the cold doorknob and pushed the door open. It was pitch black and I couldn't see past the 10th stair. I slowly began to descend, taking each stair carefully. _Bad time to trip Bella, keep it steady._ I gripped the railing so I wouldn't fall and searched along the wall for the light-switch. My heart thumped in my chest as I ran my hand along the wall. Found it. I held my breath as I moved my fingers up to the stick, and placed my fingers into my position. I closed my eyes and flipped it.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" they all chimed at the same time. I just about jumped a foot into the air when they popped out of their hiding places. They were all here, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, and Esme. Relief swarmed over me. I'd been so worried. I tried to smile but instead felt air whoosh around my face. Edward caught me right before I hit the ground. He smiled down at me and chuckled. The decorated basement was drenched in joy and excitement as they sang the famous Happy Birthday song.  
"Happy 19th Birthday Bella." Edward whispered as he helped me up and onto my feet.

To be continued….


End file.
